Only you
by Delena-gleek-freak
Summary: Set after Stefan tried to kill Elena, What if Klaus kidnapped Elena. Will Elena fall for Klaus? Does Klaus have his humanity turned on? Bad summary, please give story a chance! RR please and please be nice!
1. I'm taking you

**A/N: I just realized how we don't really fave many story's for Klaus and Elena, so I thought I should write one. I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Set after Stefan almost kills Elena. **

"Are you sure you're okay?" Damon asked.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." I said. His facial expression seemed as if he believed me, "I'm going to go to bed, night Damon,"

"Goodnight." I quickly walked in my home and ran into my room, tears running down my face.

_Stefan was going to kill me, he doesn't care. I never thought I'd say this but I give up on him._

I suddenly felt a breeze on my back. "Damon I said I was okay!" I said, not turning around to face him.

"Oh Elena, you almost died, I can't let that happen again. Stefan got his wish, my hybrids are leaving." A British accent said.

"Klaus," I was scared, "what do you mean you can't let me almost die again?"

"We are leaving Mystic Falls. If you refuse I will kill this whole town."

"Fine," I said starting to grab my stuff, "Can I at least say goodbye?"

"No need to pack, a no or else Damon will try and save you. We can't let happen, can we?" Klaus said with a evil grin on his face. Klaus ran up to me and picked me up. The next thing I knew, I was in a sports car.

"A sports car? Really?"

"Get out!" Klaus said trying to wake me from my slumber.

"Noooooo," I mumbled half awake.

I felt a sting on my wrist; I realized that Klaus had bitten me. I screamed and jumped out of the car. "That got you out of the car." Klaus laughed.

"You monster!" I said, terrified. The blood from my wound started to ooze.

Klaus looked at my wrist. "Come here."

**Klaus POV**

I had been trying to wake Elena up for 5 minutes now. Why wouldn't she wake up? I felt my stomach growl. I heard Elena's blood pumping under her skin. I felt my fangs come out. I grabbed elena's wrist and bit it. I quickly dropped her wrist as she woke up. "You monster!"

I looked at her bleeding wrist as I commanded he to come here. She walked over to me hesitantly. I bit my wrist and plunged it into her mouth. At first he tried to resist but she finally gave in a drank my blood.

**The next day Elena's POV**

I awoke in a odd room, I stretched my arms as I sat up. I looked around the room and realized that someone was in my room. I let out a scream, waking up the mystery person. I quikly noticed that it was Klaus. "Happy to see me?" Klaus said.

I threw a pillow at his head. "Where are we?"

"In Chicago, Duh."


	2. I love you

**A/N Thank-you for the reviews! I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Please review! Thanks, enjoy!**

**Elena's POV**

"In Chicago, duh" Klaus said.

"Why?" I said, confused.

"We have to get you," he pointed to me, "some clothes."

"Why do you even care? You are heartless, so why would you care if I have clean clothes?" "Because I am a hybrid. I can smell you really well and you smell disgusting. "

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. _Why does he always have to be so vile?_

**At the mall, Elena POV **

"Elena you have enough of everything, lets go!" Klaus complained.

"Wow, that accent is sexy," I thought.

"You really think so?"Klaus smirked I put my hand on my mouth, I actually said it, oh no. I'm starting to like this guy…

"Uh no I heard someone else speaking with an accent," I lied as I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"Oh okay. Can we leave this retched place now?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

**On the road… AGAIN**

_Grrr, I'm on the road again. Why can't Klaus take a plane for once? I have been on the road for days with his singing and inappropriate comments. I miss my family. I miss Bonnie. I miss Caroline and her freakishly happy attitude, I miss Jeremy and his adult-ness, I miss Damon and his smirks, I even miss Stefan. _

"Klaus, when are we getting out of this car?" I said annoyed, "I need a shower."

"Quite frankly you do need a shower and you are in luck,"

"What do you me-" I stopped talking right as we pulled into this cute little cottage. The cottage was surrounded by trees, plants and even a nearby stream. It looked oddly familiar.

"Come on, love. Get out of the car," I did as I was told and I decided to get my stuff, but before I could move am inch, Klaus had carried it inside. I walked in and saw a gigantic fireplace, a geogeous kitchen and 3 doors. My curiostity of what was inside them got the best of me. I quickly walked in the 1st door and it revealed a nice cozy bedroom. I opened the second room and it was a closet. I opened the 3rd door and found a restroom.

"Wow this is amazing," I said quietly.

"I thought you'd like it," Klaus smiled.

**Klaus POV**

_God, she's amazing. She is so beautiful, funny, loving and stubborn. What more could a hybrid want? I will do anything to protect her. _I thought.

"I thought you'd like it," I smiled. _Thank god hybrids don't blush, otherwise my cheeks would be bright red_, I thought.

I heard her yawn and realized she might be sleepy. "Let's go to bed, Okay?" I saw her head nod as she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to our room. I took off her shoes and socks and tucked her in the crisp sheets and pulled the duvet over her perfect body.

"I love her," I said quietly. I lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"DON'T STEFAN DON'T! STOP THE CAR STOP THE CAR!" I quickly woke her from her slumber.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, will you just lay here?" I carefully got in the bed. She moved over to me and layed in my arms with her head on my chest. I felt her breath slow, I knew she had gone to sleep.

"I love you Klaus," she said in her sleep. I felt my heart flutter as she said those angelic words.


	3. Why?

**A/N: Hey readers, I am so sorry, I had MAJOR writers block but I finally got an idea. So with that, Enjoy.**

Elena's POV

It's hard for me to sleep. I felt Klaus's presence beside me. I woke up right when Klaus picked me up. As he laid me down on the soft bed, I heard him whisper something I never thought he'd say. "I love her," I felt him lean over and kiss my forehead. I slowly drifted away into slumber.

_I found myself in Stefan's car. Klaus was on the phone telling Stefan things I couldn't quite understand. I heard a noise that could only mean one thing, Stefan bit his wrist. I felt Stefan shoved his wrist into my mouth and all I could do is beg him not to do it. I feel helpless. I heard Stefan speed up his car, we were going to go off of Wickery Bridge. "PLEASE STEFAN STOP THE CAR!" _

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare." Klaus woke me up!

"Will you stay here?" I asked. I moved over and laid in Klaus's arms with my head on his chest. I don't know why I felt it but I did. I finally saw the good in him and the good definitely outweighed the bad. "I love you Klaus."

The next morning Elena's POV

I opened my eyes and found a beautiful bedroom. I sat up and looked to my left to see if last night was real. It was. I found Klaus there sleeping, I realized I had been staring at him for over 3 minutes. "That's kinda creepy how your staring at me." Klaus said.

"How do vampires do that? They always know when I am staring at them!" I said rather bluntly. I sigh and lay back in his arms, "Why did you say it? Why did you say you love me?"


	4. Kidnap?

"Why did you say it? Why did you say that you love me?" I asked.

"Because it's the truth and I thought you were asleep." Klaus said.

_Should I say it again? Did he hear me say that I love him last night? Of course he did, he is a vampire werewolf hybrid,_ I thought.

I started walking towards him. I put my hand on his cheek and said, "You have hurt me. You killed my aunt. I can't even count how many people you have hurt or even killed people. I don't know how but see the good in you. And the good outweighs the bad. Klaus, I love you." I saw tear falling from his eyes.

"I love you so much, Elena, it hurts," I kissed him, my lips were tingling and i forgot about the world around me until I got whisked away.

I woke up in a black leather seated mustang. "We need to talk." Damon said.

"About what Damon?" I said innocently.

"Oh stop the acting, you know what I saw. You kissed Klaus. You kissed the guy that practically ruined your life. What I want to know is why." Damon said clearly pissed.

"He showed me his soft side, the same side that you showed me. He confessed his love to me. I realized how I truly felt. I realized that I love him, so I kissed him."

"Did he compel you?" Damon said examining me.

"What? No, why would he?"

"Where is your necklace? Where is it Elena?"

"I think I lost it when Stefan tried to kill me."

"Did you drink any vervain since then?"

"Uhh yeah, I drank some right before Klaus took me away, a week ago."

Damon sighed, "The vervain passed through your system. He must've compelled you."

I whimpered as I heard those words come out of his mouth. "Where are we?" I barely got out.

"Just outside of Mystic Falls,"

Klaus's POV

I was kissing her and then she was gone. Someone took her. Luckily I am very good at tracking people. I take in the scent. Vampire. What vampire would be stupid enough to take the woman I love out of my grasp? Damon. I quickly got in my car and drove to Mystic falls.

After a little bit of speeding I make it to mystic falls. There are many of places he could have taken her. Her house, the boarding house or the grill. My best bet: the boarding house. Sure enough, there is a black mustang parked on the driveway. I use my hybrid speed to burst in to the house. I look around the living room and on the couch there she was. Snuggling against Damon. They were obviously too carried away with each other to notice me. I watched her giggle as he tells a joke. I felt envy course through my veins. I walk up to them, pick Elena off of the couch and kiss her. I feel her hit my head and I pull away from her. "Why did you compel me? Why?" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	5. FIGHT!

** A/N: I'm so sorry about how long I've made you wait! My keyboard was messed up and I have been loaded with projects and homework! Oh and by the way, Elena is OOC.**

_Previously: Klaus took Elena. He fell in love with her. Elena said she loved him. They were kissing when Damon took Elena to the boarding house… __I use my hybrid speed to burst in to the house. I look around the living room and on the couch there she was. Snuggling against Damon. They were obviously too carried away with each other to notice me. I watched her giggle as he tells a joke. I felt envy course through my veins. I walk up to them, pick Elena off of the couch and kiss her. I feel her hit my head and I pull away from her. "Why did you compel me? Why?" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks._

Elena POV

I thought I loved him, why would he compel me to love _him?_ No, he wouldn't do that to me, I love him. He's so sweet and caring. Why would Damon think such of thing? Damon tells a joke, I laugh. Over the past three years I have learned to conceal my feelings, not even Damon can get past the high walls I've put up. I make it seem as if I am happy and overjoyed that he found me, but all I feel is sadness spreading through my body. I feel arms wrap around me and lift me off of the couch. I feel the familiar sweet lips kiss me. That was the sweetest kiss I've had and all it has given me is anger. I slap him. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I prepare to confront the evil monster. "Why did you compel me? Why? Do you think that it is funny to toy with my emotions? If you wanted to win me over show me the good in you! Never, EVER compel me." I slapped him again, feeling the burn on the palm of my hand and the tears blurring my vision.

I wipe my eyes so I can see his horrid face. His face if completely white except for the red hand mark caused by my hand. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach as I see his heartbroken expression. I hear a velvety voice interrupt me from my thoughts, "If you want to win her heart, one tip, DON'T EVER COMPEL HER." Damon said with a cocky smirk. I smiled as Damon stood up for me. I could tell that what Damon had said had really bothered Klaus. With one swift movement, Klaus had Damon on the floor, kicking him. Damon reacted to Klaus with the only way he knew how; violence. I know this will not end well.

I felt tears in my eyes again. I had to stop this. I have to stop it. I started chanting in my head. I know I could never stop two angry vampire from fighting each other. I tried to get them to stop but it isn't working. I feel delusional and depressed. Two things that should never be mixed. I work up my courage and I follow out with my plan. I walked over to the table and grab a knife. I plunge it into my stomach. A few seconds later, darkness.


	6. End

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. I know it's been awhile but here you go. This is the final chapter and I want to thank you all for staying with me throughout the story. Please R and R**

Previously: I felt tears in my eyes again. I had to stop this. I have to stop it. I started chanting in my head. I know I could never stop two angry vampire from fighting each other. I tried to get them to stop but it isn't working. I feel delusional and depressed. Two things that should never be mixed. I work up my courage and I follow out with my plan. I walked over to the table and grab a knife. I plunge it into my stomach. A few seconds later, darkness.

I woke up with a jolt, immediately feeling pain course through my veins. My head os throbbing, my gums hurt, and the light blinds me. I feel someone holding my hand and another person pacing in the room. I can faintly hear someone muttering. I roll over to the person holding my hand. I see Klaus with a relieved look on his face. I feel my lips curl into a smile and lean in to a kiss. Our lips meet and I can feel my heart beat as fast as a bunny's. I smile against his lips. I was so lost in his lips I could barely hear the clear of a throat. We look up to a teary eyed Damon. I feel a rush of guilt. That moment I am relieved of my compulsion. I see myself in my favorite pajama's and Damon in front of me. He's telling me how he loves me and he had to do it. I saw his pupils dilate and I am back in the room, looking at Damon. Anger, bitterness, and sadness passed through me as I felt tears on the brim of my long lashes. "Why? Why did you do it?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I-" Damon began.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Klaus says, leaving the room.

"No save it. I'm done. I give up."

"Elena, I-"

"No, save it. Just get out."

"Elena please,"

"You know how I felt about compulsion. But the thing is, you did it anyways. Please, if you love me, then go." Damon's shoulders dropped and he left the Salvatore Boarding House.

I smelled a delicious smell waft into the guest room. My mouth waters and I follow the smell outside the room. I walk down the hall and through some doors and I find my way to the cellar's coller. I open it and I see dozens upon dozens of blood bags. I find my hand inching toward the bags of blood. I feel the bag in my hand as I bring it towards my mouth. I feel the cool plastic brushing against my lips. I feel my canines extending. I use the sharp points to rip open the bag, blood pouring down my throat. I feel some of it missing my mouth, running down my shirt. The blood bag is empty. I reach for another one but feel the familiar hand stop me. I look up to see Klaus, his face caring and attentive. "Control, Love, Control." He says, I nod my head.

"I love you Klaus. I'm so sorry that I thought you compelled me…" I felt tears welling up.

"It's okay love. Everything's okay." Klaus cradled me in his arms and whispered his calming words.

I always thought that I didn't want to be a vampire until now. I can imagine eternity with Klaus. Everything will be okay.

**The next day**

I make up with Damon(as always), I visited Caroline and Bonnie, and I saw Jer. Things are looking up. My bloodlust is pretty much under control thanks to my conscious. Things with Klaus have been better than ever. He has been sweet to me and my friends and family. Everytime he looks at me, my heart swells. I found my love and my life. Klaus is my everything.

**The end**


End file.
